Coaxial cables are commonly utilized in radio frequency (RF) communications systems. Coaxial connectors are typically attached to the ends of cables to enable the cables to be connected with equipment or other cables. Connector interfaces provide a connect/disconnect functionality between a cable terminated with a connector and a corresponding connector with a mating connector interface mounted on an apparatus or another cable.
An RF coaxial connector interface commonly referred to as 4.3/10 is under consideration by the International Electrical Commission, an international standards body, to become a standardized coaxial connector interface as matter IEC(46F/243/NP). The 4.3/10 connector interface can he connected with a tool, by hand, or as a “quick-connect” connector. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the 4.3/10 female connector 5 (shown on the left side of the figures) has an outer contact 10 with spring fingers 12 that engage an inner diameter of a mating interface cylinder 15 of the 4.3/10 male connector 20 (shown on the right side of the figures). Such engagement establishes electrical contact between the outer contacts of the connectors 5, 20.
Early adopters of the 4.3/10 connection interface have applied these connectors to communications equipment such as cellular base station antennas. In some cases, the same equipment includes connections for multiple types of connector interfaces, which are often selected based upon the diameter of each of the coaxial cables being connected to the device.
One of these alternative connectors is referred to as 4.1-9.5 or “Mini-Din” connector. The Mini-Din male connector 25 (shown on the right side of FIGS. 3 and 4) has a smaller overall connection interface that utilizes a similar but smaller diameter outer conductor connection cylinder 30. The male outer conductor cylinder 30 includes a beveled and/or radiused outer leading edge 35 (see FIGS. 4 and 10). The Mini-Din utilizes a coupling nut 40′ with the same threading configuration as the 4.3/10 coupling nut 40. Because the Mini-Din connector 25 looks nearly the same and employs the same coupling nut 40′ as a 4.3/10 male connector 20, an installer may mistakenly attempt to attach a Mini-Din male connector 25 to a 4.3/10 female connector 5. If the initial resistance is overcome, the spring fingers 12 of the outer contact 10 of the 4.3/10 may be splayed outward (see FIG. 5), thereby enabling insertion of the Mini-Din connector 25 to the point where the threads of the coupling nut 40′ threads are engaged. At this point, further threading of the coupling nut 40′, particularly with the force multiplying effect of the threads and ability to apply a wrench for additional leverage, may result in an erroneous interconnection. As shown in FIG. 5, the spring fingers 12 of the 4.3/10 outer contact 10 may be permanently splayed, thus preventing later interconnection with the correct 4.3/10 male connector 20 (see FIG. 6). In addition to destroying the female 4.3/10 connector 5, which renders equipment upon which is mounted unusable, the erroneous, connection with a Mini-Din connector 25 may enable damaging mis-directed transmission of improper power/signals to further downline equipment.
In view of the foregoing, it may be desirable to provide an alternative connection interface that is compatible with existing 4.3/10 connectors.